


Silver Lining

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Light Swearing, M/M, Really fluffy, Super Soft, beginning of a realtionship, kind of angst, prerealtionship, soft shiro, space puns kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: This is a piece for Round 1 of the 2018 Voltron Games following challenge 3.Challenge 3: write about where the paladins will be after the warIt's mostly focused around Shiro and Lance, but the other Paladins are mentioned.





	Silver Lining

The house was quiet, there weren't any of the sounds that Lance had gotten used to over the past couple weeks. The Paladins of Voltron came back to Earth victorious and looked at like heroes. During the first two weeks, all of the Paladins had gone their separate ways to their families or homes, but the United States Government thought it would be better to keep them all close to each other in case something happened as they were needed quickly. 

Getting put together was voluntary and although they all wanted to split ways and continue their lives like they left them all those years ago, they all knew that it would be nearly impossible after everything that they had been through together. 

Everyone signed the forms quickly and moved into the house shortly after. The house was more like a huge mansion, each paladin got their separate wing in the house, but there was the main area in the house where everyone could hang out and relax together. At first, it was confusing because the Government didn't really prepare for the three Alteans to want to stay on Earth as well, but their wing was added later and with the help of Allura, Coran, and Romelle themselves, they somehow made it resemble the Altea that they once loved and cherished. 

Everyone was happy with their wing. Pidge's and Hunk's had a bridge in the middle of theirs connecting them to a state of the art engineering lab. Keith and his mom shared a wing where there was a whole closet filled with different types of knives and blades. Hunk had his own kitchen in his wing, along with a gym because he wanted to work more on his training with his Bayard that way if the Paladins were called the battle once again he wouldn't be rusty. Pidge had a computer lab as well as a little craft room in their wing. 

Shiro... well, him and Lance shared a wing. Everyone was a little confused at first but didn't question it. Shiro was almost like a safety blanket to Lance and Lance was exactly that to Shiro. Except for tonight, Shiro wasn't in the bed that they both shared. His spot was void and cold, it even looked untouched by the older man. 

Lance got up from the bed and wandered into the main area expecting to hear Pidge clicking away at their keyboard, but there was nothing. He walked into the kitchen expecting Keith and Krolia to be sitting at the island talking or for Hunk to be making a midnight snack, but there was just silence and absence. 

After searching around the main area more Lance went the only place he hadn't really checked yet. Everyone got to pick a couple special rooms just for them, Lance's had a pilot simulator and an observatory, Shiro picked a gym and a spa (as per request from Lance). 

The observatory was one of Shiro's favorite places, although in space he faced some... trials, to say the least, he still loved it. Space still brought Shiro as much joy now as it had given him when he first enrolled in the Garrison.

Lance climbed the cold metal stairs up to the enclosed clear bubble. The stars were shining brighter than they did most nights. In the corner, Shiro sat looking up towards the sky. Lance smiled and walked over to him, sitting next to him. 

Shiro nuzzled Lance's head as a sign of acknowledgment. Lance smiled and nuzzled back. Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance and hummed happily. 

"You never came to bed," Lance spoke quietly, trying to not disturb Shiro too much. 

"I wanted to watch the stars for a little before I went to bed," he responded sadly. 

Since they returned to Earth Shiro would sometimes get extremely upset about not being close to the stars as he once was. He admired space and it brought him happiness. 

"We'll go up there again one day, Shiro," Lance started, getting up a little so he could make eye contact with Shiro, "The universe needs their favorite hero, even if it's just to say hi." Lance smiled and placed a kiss on Shiro's forehead. 

Shiro smiled and pulled Lance into his lap, pulling the younger boy closer to him. 

"Thank you, Lance, for everything," Shiro spoke quietly, looking into Lance's eyes which sparkled at the compliment that Shiro gave. 

"Thank you, Shiro. You showed me that there is a point to all of this. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." Lance smiled and laughed softly, blushing in embarrassment. 

Shiro blushed in response, looking at Lance and taking in every part of him. 

His eyes shimmered with the stars as they look up at Shiro, his lips were positioned to make a lopsided grin that showed most of his teeth, his hair looked almost navy in the pale light of the full moon and his nose was all scrunched up which Shiro learned that it meant he was extremely happy. 

Shiro leaned down a little and connected his lips to Lance’s who didn’t respond for a second before he hummed happily and kissed Shiro back. 

Shiro pulled away and smiled at Lance, who was blushing like crazy. 

“That was… amazing, Shiro.” Lance laughed out, pressing closer to Shiro. 

“It was, almost as amazing as you being my boyfriend would be.” Shiro tried, when he talked to Keith recently he discovered that Lance really liked pick-up lines, so Shiro made it his responsibility to know all of them. 

“Yeah…” Lance responded absentmindedly, laughing more and smiling before he shot up from Shiro’s arms, “You! You smooth bitch! Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend!” he yelled, laughing so hard he snorted. 

Shiro laughed along with Lance and coaxed him back to the ground that way they could cuddle more. All of the Paladins seemed happy to be back on Earth for one reason or another. 

Although Shiro loved space very much, he loved Lance more and would sacrifice all of the stars in the sky for his world and the light of his life.


End file.
